simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Stary poradnik:Sposoby na zabicie Sima
Simowie rodzą się i dożywają sędziwego wieku... ale czy na pewno? Są sposoby, przez które nasi Simowie umierają nie tylko z powodu starości! The Sims The Sims - podstawa Antyczna Lampa Kupujemy Antyczną Lampę za 375 Simoleonów i gramy w nią. Jeżeli dżin powie: Ogień czy woda? albo: Praca czy relaks? wybieramy albo Ogień albo Relaks. I teraz: *przy Relaksie wyskoczy komunikat rozpoczynający się słowami "Wielkie kule ognia", to wtedy jest pożar. *przy Ogniu komunikat zakończy się słowem "Ogień", to pożar występuje tak samo. Teraz nie instaluj "Ogniomistrza" i czekaj, aż pożar dojdzie do Sima i zostaną popiołki. UWAGA: '''Ta sztuczka nie zawsze się sprawdza! The Sims: Światowe życie Porwanie przez kosmitów Kupujemy teleskop i obserwujemy gwiazdy, Sim być może zostanie porwany przez kosmitów. Jednak w porównaniu z The Sims 2 i The Sims 3, tutaj Sim nie wróci. Petarda Postaw petardę w swoim domu, odpal ją i obserwuj rezultaty. The Sims: Zwierzaki Zarażenie od świnki morskiej Kupujemy świnkę morską, bawimy się z nią, ale nie czyścimy klatki. Po pewnym czasie, Sim umrze poprzez zarażenie od niej chorobą. The Sims: Gwiazda Wylot Wystarczy, że nasz Sim będzie miał niski (ale nie za bardzo, bo nie będzie chciał wejść) wskaźnik energii i każemy mu wejść do urządzenia latającego. Po chwili nasz Sim wyleci w powietrze i umrze. '''Ciekawostka: Czasem po tym wydarzeniu w gazecie może pojawić się informacja świadka, że widział latającego sima. The Sims: Abrakadabra Zjedzenie Gdy jesteśmy ropuchą, smok może nas zjeść. Smok Kupujemy sobie "magiczne jajo", z którego wylęga się mały smok. Wystarczy poczekać aż podrośnie, zacznie zionąć ogniem i spali Simowi dom (włącznie z Simem). The Sims 2 The Sims 2 - podstawa Strach Wyprowadzamy naszego Sima w okolice grobów - najlepiej w nocy. Kiedy zjawią się duchy, z pewnością zaczną straszyć naszego sima. Jeśli Sim był w złym nastroju, może przestraszyć się na śmierć. Umierający Sim wrzaśnie ze strachu, złapie się za swój nadgarstek, upadnie na ziemię i po prostu umrze. UWAGA: Niektórzy Simowie mogą przeżyć atak serca. Utonięcie Budujemy basen z drabinką i każemy Simowi do niego wejść. Kiedy tak sobie pływa, usuwamy drabinkę. Gdy Sim osiągnie niski pasek energii lub głodu, wtedy się utopi. Choroba Katar Katar wywołuje się przez karaluchy. Kupujemy kosz na śmieci lub ugniatacz śmieci. Gdy odpadów będzie wystarczająco dużo, każ Simowi wybrać opcję "Wynieś Śmieci". Sim opróżni kosz bądź ugniatacz i będzie niósł śmieci do śmietnika przed domem. Teraz skasuj polecenie "Wynieś Śmieci". Odpadki zostaną na ziemi! Po pewnym czasie pojawią się karaluchy. Każ Simowi do nich podejść, albo je rozdeptywać. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Sim dostanie kataru. Sim może też się zarazić od innych Simów. Zatrucie pokarmowe Zatrucie pokarmowe wywołuje się poprzez zjadanie zepsutego bądź przypalonego jedzenia. Najlepiej gdy "ofiara" ma 0 punktów gotowania. Wtedy każ mu zrobić zapiekanki. Będą przypalone. Możesz je od razu zjeść, albo jeszcze lepiej: czekać, aż zaczną śmierdzieć. Wtedy zjadamy. Po kilku takich posiłkach Sim dostanie zatrucia pokarmowego. Tajemnicza choroba Dziwna choroba przychodzi, gdy nieostrożnie obchodzimy się Stacją biotechniczną firmy Simsanto. Zapalenie płuc Gdy Sim zachoruje na jedno z tych schorzeń, zacznij go męczyć. Nie bierz chorobowego, nie bierz lekarstw, jedz zepsute jedzenie. Po kilku dniach choroba powinna przerodzić się w zapalenie płuc. Sim umrze. Muchy Talerzy po jedzeniu nie myjemy. Najlepiej zostawić je na podłodze i czekać, aż zaczną nad nimi latać muchy. Gdy będzie ich dość dużo, wprowadzamy naszą ofiarę do pomieszczenia z brudnymi talerzami. I czekamy, aż muchy z talerzy przerzucą się na naszego Sima, wtedy go zjedzą. Pożar Wywołujemy pożar, najlepiej zostawiając na kuchence gotujące się jedzenie - każemy Simowi odejść i zająć się czymś innym. Zanim pożar wybuchnie, najlepiej uniemożliwić naszej "ofierze" wyjście z pokoju. Zamurowujemy wszelkie drzwi. Pamiętaj - nie instaluj wykrywacza ognia, bo zaalarmuje Straż automatycznie! Ogień zacznie niszczyć wszystko, co stoi mu na drodze. W pewnej chwili Sim zacznie się jarać. Po prostu czekamy, aż się spali. Zagłodzenie Kasujemy lodówkę i telefon, lub zamurowujemy Sima w zamknięciu. Możemy też po prostu w Trybie Opcji wyłączyć wolną wolę i przestać zajmować się Simem. Aby nie czekać długo, po prostu doprowadźmy wcześniej pasek głodu do niskiego stanu. W końcu Sim złapie się za żołądek i padnie na ziemię. I mamy Sima z głowy. (UWAGA: to trwa bardzo długo) Porażenie prądem Czekamy, aż w simowym domu zepsuje się jakaś rzecz działająca na prąd, np. ugniatacz śmieci, telewizor, czy komputer. Nie wzywamy jednak fachowca - naprawę zostawiamy w rękach sima, najlepiej z 0 punktów techniki. UWAGA: Jeżeli nasz Sim będzie miał farta, może przeżyć i naprawić tą rzecz. W większości przypadków nasz Sim zostanie porażony prądem, i tylko usmoli się. Starość Aby uśmiercić Sima w ten sposób, nie trzeba się wysilać. Po prostu kierujemy Simem przez całe jego życie, aż do końca ostatniego etapu - Emeryta. Można też przy słabej aspiracji ciągle karmić emeryta Eliksirem Młodości. Zacznie przy każdym łyku tracić po 3 dni tak długo, aż wyciągnie kopyta. Można przedłużać życie dzięki eliksirowi życia znajdziesz go w nagrodach aspiracji. Gdy sim który zmarł ze starości będzie miał przynajmiej złotą aspiracje kosiarz zabiera go na HAWAJE ale i tak nie zmienia to postaci rzeczy - sim odchodzi. Ale zostawia po sobie złotą urnę/nagrobek. Jeśli sim który umiera ze starości nie miał przynajmiej złotej aspiracji kosiarz wyciąga klepsydrę i sim zostawia po sobie normalną urnę/nagrobek. Uderzenie satelity Kiedy zapadnie noc, wybieramy Sima, którego chcemy uśmiercić. Klikamy na dowolne miejsce na zewnątrz domu i wybieramy opcję "Patrz w gwiazdy". Sim rozłoży się na trawie i zacznie gwizdać, spoglądając w gwiazdy. Kiedy będzie patrzył dostatecznie długo, satelita spadnie prosto na niego. Ciekawostka: '''Satelitę można sprzedać za dość dużą sumę simoleonów. The Sims 2: Na studiach Krowokwiat Najpierw musimy zakupić Krowokwiat w Nagrodach Kariery (tam nazywa się Laganaphillis Simnovorii), nie karmimy go, gramy dalej i czekamy, aż na jego języku pojawi się kawałek tortu. Teraz każemy Simowi zabrać tort, jednak Krowokwiat nie da za wygraną i zje Sima. '''UWAGA: Krowokwiat wysunie język z apetycznym tortem, tylko wtedy, gdy będzie głodny, dlatego nie można go karmić. Ciekawostka: Krowokwiata można wydoić- i przez to dać innemu Simowi więcej życia o okoła 3-5 dni. The Sims 2: Nocne życie Wampir Gdy nasz Sim jest wampirem, wyprowadzamy go na słońce i poczekamy jak jego potrzeby spadną - wtedy nasz Sim się spali. The Sims 2: Własny biznes Wypadek windy Sim wchodząc do windy i uprawiając w niej wielokrotnie bara-bara niszczy ją, a za którymś razem ta spada wraz z Simem, a gdy ten wychodzi kręci mu się w głowie, upada i umiera. UWAGA: '''Simowie czasem mogą przeżyć. Latawiec Gdy puszczamy zły latawiec, trafi w niego piorun i kopnie naszego Sima. Wówczas Sim umiera. '''UWAGA: Czasami Sim przeżyje. Megafon Jeśli właściciel przedsiębiorstwa wybierze najwyższą premię z paska Motywacje (jest to Naprzód ! - ang. Rally Forth) i zacznie krzyczeć przed megafon, motywując innych Simów, następuje przekazywanie swoich potrzeb na rzecz innych. Jeśli motywujący Sim będzie już mieć bardzo niskie potrzeby, zacznie się krztusić od krzyku i umrze. UWAGA: '''Występuje to rzadko. The Sims 2: Zwierzaki Szynszyla Kupujesz Twojemu Simowi szynszylę w klatce, bawisz się z nią, przytulasz, ale nie myjesz klatki. W końcu ta zacznie robić się brudna, a jeśli Sim bawił się z szynszylą nałyka się pewnej śmiertelnej choroby. The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku Grad Czasem się trafi, że zacznie padać z nieba grad. To dobra okazja, by wypuścić Sima na powietrze. Gdy wyjdzie patrzymy, jak ofiara zostaje trafiona kilkaset razy kulkami gradu w głowę i umiera. Piorun Czekamy, aż na dworze zacznie sie burza z piorunami. Wtedy wyprowadzamy Sima na dwór (Nie możemy mieć zakupionego piorunochronu). Może przy odrobinie szczęścia Sima trafi piorun. Jest jednak łatwiejszy sposób, kupujemy sprzęt elektroniczny i go używamy, ale najlepiej kupić wannę ogrodową i się w niej kąpać, Sima trafi piorun. Można też wejść do basenu... '''UWAGA: '''Ten sposób nie zawsze działa, czasami Sim zostanie tylko usmolony i będzie musiał się wykąpać. Poparzenie słoneczne Wystawiamy naszego Sima na otwarte słońce i czekamy, aż zrobi się cały czerwony, a jego temperatura będzie maksymalnie wysoko . Możemy też wycisnąć kilkakrotnie sok z pomidorów. W końcu Sim nie wytrzyma ciepła. Zamarznięcie Wystarczy go wystawić na mróz i nie zajmować się nim. Po jakimś czasie na jego termometrze rtęć opadnie do minimum, jego skóra zrobi się sina i skostniały Sim pada na ziemię. Jeśli ktoś go szybko nie ogrzeje (suszarką do włosów), umiera. Studnia Życzeń Gdy dostaniemy od Towarzystwa Ogrodniczego studnię życzeń i będziemy bez przerwy coś sobie życzyć, w końcu to nas zabije. Jeśli mamy niskie motywacje zażyczenie sobie :miłości skutkuje zabiciem przez torebkę pani Zadeckiej, pieniędzy przygnieceniem przez wielki worek. '''UWAGA: '''Rzadko się to udaje. The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie Przygniecenie Kupujemy łóżko chowane i często otwieramy je i zamykamy. Pewnego razu Sim będzie zmęczony, a łóżko spadnie mu na łeb i cześć. '''UWAGA: '''Potrzeba niskiego komfortu, żeby to uzyskać. Oczywiście czasem Sim może dalej żyć. The Sims 2: Na święta Renifer Kupujemy dekoracyjnego świecącego renifera, czasem gdy Sim będzie go głaskał może go trafić prąd i umrze (można to zaliczyć do porażenia prądem). The Sims 3 The Sims 3 - podstawa Starość Czekasz i czekasz, aż nadejdzie ten dzień... lub możesz wejść w opcje i skrócić dni sima. Pożar Postaw meble przy rozpalonym kominku lub zapomnij o pieczeni w kuchence. Żadnego alarmu na ogień. Niech Sim wejdzie prosto w płomienie. Pokrzyczy trochę, popłacze, ale w końcu się spali. Można również (tylko w TS3 Kariera) doznać samozapłonu przy majstrowaniu na Warsztacie Złomotronic. Jeśli nie znajdziemy wody, nasz sim się spali i umrze. Porażenie prądem Czekamy aż coś się zepsuje. Sim nie znający się na technice zostanie porażony prądem i, być może, umrze. Jeśli nie, to należy jak najszybciej powtórzyć czynność, bo wtedy jest bardzo duża szansa, że Sim jednak odejdzie ze świata żywych. '''UWAGA: Największe szanse na śmierć mamy naprawiając zmywarkę (kałuże i prąd nie pasują do siebie), oczywiście bez umiejętności majsterkowania. Utonięcie Sprawa prosta, potrzebujemy basenu. Wpuszczamy do niego sima, otaczamy basen ścianami lub wysokim płotem - tutaj Sim może wyjść bez drabinki (!). Można też (łatwiejszym sposobem ) zmęczyć Sima i zrobić tak, aby wszedł do basenu. Powinien zacząć tonąć. Głód Najlepiej zamurować Sima w pokoiku bez drzwi i oczywiście bez lodówki.Wtedy pojawia się negatywny nastrojnik ,,wygłodzona/y" Potem wytrzymać jeszcez kilka dni bez jedzenia i po simce/simie. The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże Klątwa mumii Kiedy po przegranej walce z mumią na naszego Sima spadnie klątwa, nie oznacza to że na pewno stanie się mumią. W większości przypadków po prostu umrze. Sim będzie miał 14 dni na udanie się do Sfinksa w Egipcie i na błaganie go o zdjęcie klątwy. Kiedy pozostanie jedynie kilka godzin, w rogach ekranu zaczną pojawiać się czarne cienie. Gdy zostanie ok. 5 godzin, pojawi się mroczna muzyka. Po upływie czasu, Sim zwykle zmienia się w kupkę piasku. The Sims 3: Kariera Meteor Czasem może spaść na Sima (tak po prostu). Można pomóc szczęściu i popatrzeć się w niebo przez teleskop. The Sims 3: Po zmroku Wampir Jeżeli Sim jest wampirem, to może umrzeć z pragnienia, jeśli nie będzie pił plazmy, ani jadł owoców plazmowych i niczego, co je zawiera. Nasłonecznienie przyśpiesza proces. The Sims 3: Zwierzaki Jazda konna Nasz sim musi osiągnąć mistrzostwo w jeździe konnej, a jego koń mistrzostwo we skokach. Kiedy już sim jest gotowy kupujemy przeszkodę pirotechniczną. Każemy simowy skakać przez nią na koniu po jakimś czasie simowi nie wyjdzie skok i zacznie się palić. Koń zrzuci jeźdźca z grzbietu. Usuwamy z parceli wszystkie prysznice, wanny, baseny itd. Można zaliczyć to także jako spalenie. The Sims 3: Zostań gwiazdą Magia Sposób I Magik musi mieć pudło niebezpieczeństw. Wchodzi do niego (najlepiej niech posiada cechy - pechowiec i przegrana; oraz zły nastrój) i wykonuje sztuczkę wodny grób. Prawdopodobnie się utopi. Sposób II Podobnie jak w pierwszym, ale wykonujemy sztuczkę pogrzeb żywcem (czy jakoś tak). The Sims 3: Nie z tego świata Zakrztuszenie się fasolką Duch takiego sima jest jaskrawo fioletowy. Wystarczy jeść fasolki, aż w końcu na tę (nie)szczęśliwą trafimy. Klątwa nawiedzania Jak sama nazwa wskazuje sim musi zostać zabity przez wiedźmę. Duch takiego sima jest zielony i otaczają go nietoperze, małe czaszki i półksiężyce. Czasami gdy wiedźma rzuci na jakiegoś Sima Klątwę nawiedzania duch może gnębić Sima i przestraszyć go na śmierć. Transmutacja Duch Sima jest ciemno-żółty i trochę przypomina szkło. Gdy Sim użyje eliksiru Dotyk Midasa, może zmieniać wszystko w złoto specjalną interakcją. Choć zdarza się to rzadko, to czasem po użyciu tej umiejętności, czarownica powoduje śmierć Sima. Można także raz po raz używać kamienia filozoficznego (wystarczy ok. 20 razy) Podpalenie Nasza wiedźma musi cisnąć czar "podmuch ognia" tuż pod nogi Sima. Nie będzie się to różniło niczym od śmierci w pożarze, ale potrwa znacznie szybciej. The Sims 3: Cztery pory roku Zamarznięcie To samo co w The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku, tj. jeśli Sim wyjdzie na dwór, gdy jest duży mróz, będzie mu coraz zimniej, aż upadnie na ziemię. Niedługo po tym umrze. Poparzenie słoneczne Wystaw Sima w upalny dzień na słońce (najlepiej w ubraniu wierzchnim). Po jakimś czasie nastąpi samozapłon sima. Udławienie Hot-Dogiem Na festiwalu lata na zawodach jedzenia hot-dogów na czas, może się zdarzyć, że Sim się udławi. Zacznie się krztusić, upadnie na ziemię i przyjdzie po niego Mroczny Kosiarz. The Sims 3: Studenckie życie Zrzędzenie Nasz Sim musi mieć w wyposażeniu megafon. Następnie każemy mu zrzędzić na śmierć. Pojawi się Mroczny Kosiarz, ale nasz Sim dostanie ostrzeżenie od niego i wróci do życia. Musimy znowu zrzędzić, a wtedy Mroczny Kosiarz już nie przywróci naszego Sima do życia. Upadek Sposób 1 Sim musi mieć doczynienia z automatem. Musi w niego uderzać. Po pewnym czasie automat przewróci się na naszego Sima i umrze. Sposób 2 Sim musi składać i rozkładać składane łóżko. Za pewnym razem łóżko spadnie na Sima i go zabije. Dzielenie przez zero Po samej nazwie widać, że to chyba coś głupiego. Naszego sima nie da się tym zabić, ale można innego. Gdy jest jakaś impreza wystarczy rzucić wyzwanie do podzielenia przez zero. Wtedy ten Sim zacznie się palić (Simowie nie będą na to zwracać uwagi, ale gdy przyjdzie Mroczny Kosiarz - już tak). The Sims 3: Rajska Wyspa Utonięcie Musimy rokazać naszemu Simowi iść na plażę, a następnie kazać mu pływać w morzu. Sim musi posiadać cechę 'Boi się wody' lub po prostu długo w niej przebywać. Zacznie się topić, ale gdy pójdzie już na samo dno musi minąć kilka minut. Ale uwaga! Na plaży NIE MOŻE BYĆ RATOWNIKA, bo inaczej uratuje naszego Sima. The Sims Średniowiecze Głód Nie karminy naszego Sima. Trwa to bardzo długo. Walka na śmierć i życie Jeśli Twój Sim jest w profesji, która może walczyć, (Monarcha, Rycerz, Szpieg) kliknij na innym (który też może walczyć) i wybierz opcję"Profesja np. Szpieg.../Wyzwij na pojedynek na śmierć i życie". Uważaj, aby Sim przed walką nie ćwiczył na manekinie ćwiczebnym ani nie pił Eliksiru Przygotowania! Przy odrobinie szczęścia to Twój Sim umrze. Zatrucie eliksirem Musisz mieć Szpiega na dziesiątym poziomie, który ma w wyposażeniu najrzadsze zioło - Anielskie Ziele. Wytwórz eliksir o nazwie "Kosa Kosiarza". Teraz Sim, którego chcesz zabić musi kupić od szpiega tą miksturę. Teraz niech ją wypije - i już! Padół Osądu Twój Sim musi być w profesji, która nie może walczyć. Teraz poczekaj, aż będzie zmęczony i głodny. Teraz wskocz do Padołu. Uważaj: nie karm przedtem Bestii, bo będzie najedzona. Twój Sim na 90% zginie. Poprzez kody... The Sims 2 Można otworzyć okienko kodów''' (Control + Shift + C)' i wpisać znany nam już kod: '''boolProp testingcheatsenabled true' Następnie z wciśniętym SHIFTEM klikamy na Sima i wybieramy "Spawn.."/ "Rodney's Death Creator". Pojawi się na nagrobek i wybieramy opcję, którą chcemy. Możemy zapoznać się z poniższym tłumaczeniem: "Die of Old Age" - Zgiń przez starość. "Die of Disease" - Zgiń poprzez chorobę. "Die of Satelite" - Zgiń przez spadającą satelitę. "Die of Starvation" - Zgiń przez głodówkę. "Die by Flies" - Zgiń przez muchy. "Die of Lightning" - Zgiń przez Piorun. "Die from Fright" - Zgiń przez Strach. "Die of Drowning" - Zgiń przez Utonięcie. "Die of Electrocution" - Zgiń przez porażenie prądem. "Die of Fire" - Zgiń przez pożar. "Die by Hail" - Zgiń od gradobicia. The Sims 3 W The Sims 3 wpisujemy kod testingcheatsenabled true. Następnie przeciągamy pasek głodu do końca w lewo. Pasek zrobi się czerwony i Sim umrze. Jeżeli chcemy, aby Sim zamarzł na śmierć. Robimy bardzo podobnie jak w sposobie opisanym powyżej. Gdy Sim zamarznie przeciągamy pasek głody do końca w lewo i sim zamarza na śmierć. Zamarznięciu na śmierć i śmiertelnym poparzeniom sprzyja kod testingcheatsenabled true. Gdy chcemy żeby Sim zamrazł naciskamy na ziemię trzymając lewy Shift - Cztery Pory Roku ---> Ustal temperaturę. Wpisujemy 0 (jak stopnie Fahrenheita) i mamy -17 stopni Celsjusza. Jeżeli chcemy kogoś poparzyć robimy to samo ale w temperaturze wpisujemy jak najwięcej dziewiątek. Wtedy mamy temperaturę około 55.000.000.000 stopni Celsjusza! Galeria MTS thumb siawn-1104102-Meteorshot2.jpg|Uderzenie meteorytu. The-sims-3-pets-ghost.jpg|Duch i pies-duch. 185px-Anabelle Oinkslopes-93.jpg|Simka zmarła przez porażenie prądem. Kategoria:Poradniki Kategoria:Przyczyny śmierci